


Turning Tides

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Series: Changing Times [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Harry can’t believe it at first. Luna and Dean? And Rolf and Seamus are both fine with it!? He could never – never! – share Ginny that way. Never.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tides

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by beyond the rain at The Dark Arts forums.

The walls of the tent are thin, and Harry can hear Hermione crying on the other side. He tries to ignore it, taking out the Marauder’s Map to look for Ron – well, who is he kidding? By now it’s clear that Ron won’t show up at Hogwarts; nowadays it’s Ginny that Harry’s really looking for.

He finds her running down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement, a dot labelled ‘Luna Lovegood’ close behind her. Then they disappear into the room, off the map. What are they doing there in the middle of the night? There’s no way to tell.

* * *

It’s Christmas at the Burrow. Arms full of treacle tart, Harry runs into Luna in the kitchen doorway. She’s dressed all in red, candy canes dangling from her ears. She glances up at him, and then further up.

“Mistletoe,” she says.

A beat, then Harry gets out,

“Yeah, better watch out for Nargles, eh?”

Luna doesn’t answer; she just smiles her dreamy smile. Harry can’t look away. When did Luna get so beautiful?

One of them has to move soon… and then Luna does. On her toes she leans forward, and pecks Harry lightly on the cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Harry!”

* * *

Ginny wakes him up one night, crying. A few days ago they talked about marriage for the first time, about kids. None of them proposed or anything, but still… there was an understanding.

Now Ginny is in a frazzle, getting tears and snot all over their pillows.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Scary words.

Ginny hiccups, then, quietly she says:

“There… there was someone else. Back during the war.”

Harry laughs, relieved. That’s nothing; they were broken up then, _he’d_ left _her_. And yet… someone else? _Who?_

The answer is a bigger shock than the first disclosure.

_Luna!?_

* * *

Half of Wizarding Britain seems to be at Harry and Ginny’s wedding, and today, Harry loves them all. And Ginny most of all. They kissed up in the air on their broomsticks, and now she’s his forever. For real.

Where _is_ Ginny, by the way? Harry looks around for her, across the dance floor. There! She’s dancing with Luna, and apparently they can’t agree on who should be leading or following. Harry can’t help laughing.

He waves at them, and even as he thinks of Ginny’s whispered confession from months ago, the jealousy monster in his chest is strangely quiet.

* * *

The news reaches Harry on the convoluted path of a rumour. Apparently Lavender heard it directly from Seamus, her Auror partner. Then she told Parvati, who told Padma, who works with Hermione… and now Hermione is telling Harry.

He can’t believe it at first. Luna and Dean? And Rolf and Seamus are both _fine_ with it!? He could never – never! – share Ginny that way. Never.

_Never_.

For every time Harry thinks the word ‘never,’ it feels less true, and when he tells Ginny that night, she gets a certain glimmer in her eyes. He knows that he has it to.


End file.
